


无声战争

by BIG_PAWS



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIG_PAWS/pseuds/BIG_PAWS





	无声战争

讽刺的是，大蛇丸，这个终别人一生反抗生死轮回的男人，此刻，正坐在低矮的床上，用他引以为豪的意志，对抗即将脱口而出的呻吟。  
烛光从他身后散落过来，他晃动的影子长长地落在面前的木门上，像是从地狱破土而出的鬼手，压抑的气氛令人窒息。  
兜跪在他的面前，在他白皙的双腿之间，手指灵巧地抽动着，发出恼人的水声。  
“哈……兜……最近你的技术，又有进步……难道是因为佐助君么……”  
兜的侍弄使他的呼吸急促，说话的时候，声音不得不压在胸腔内，沙哑低沉中带着一点不自知的性感。  
“怎么会呢，大蛇丸大人。”兜拿出他招牌式假笑，“佐助君还没有虚弱到，不得不用我解决发情期呢。”  
发情期，这个词让大蛇丸很不爽。  
不仅仅是因为他身处在发情期中，也不仅仅是因为他得力手下的讽刺。  
他此时双腿大开，少女或少男秘密的中心被人一览无余，甚至，兜在呼吸时带起的空气，轻轻地拍打在他的大腿内侧，都能引起他的阵阵颤抖。  
羞耻？  
不。  
“这样说……真是拜你所赐呢……抗发情期的……唔嗯……抗发情期的药剂都研究不出来……却有时间和佐助鬼混，真是个称职的左右手……”  
“大蛇丸大人。一直提佐助君的话，我会以为您在吃醋。”兜低眉顺目，言语中的挑衅却使大蛇丸感到烦躁。  
“别把我当成小孩子，兜。”  
大蛇丸的袖口中，一个蛇信子飞快地探出又缩了回去。受着这股力量的鼓动，房间内此起彼伏地响起了“嘶嘶”的声音，冰冷又刺耳。  
“不敢，大蛇丸大人。”  
兜恰到好处的顺从让大蛇丸的怒火又消散下去，也挥退了蠢蠢欲动的小蛇们。焦躁的房间重归于安静，安静之中，水声显得更大了。  
“发情期，让佐助君也紧张起来了呢……”大蛇丸在提到“佐助君”的时候，就像在说自己的东西一样，眼睛里发出了亮光，“这个月试探了三次……”他的语气带着一种势在必得。他一定是像个家长一样，计算着，试探一次，试探两次，试探三次，因为佐助所有的动机都被他完全的掌握，因为佐助的一切都在他的控制之下。  
他是这样的愉悦，猩红的舌头挂在嘴边，耷拉下来，如同一个蛇信子。  
兜沉默着，没有回答。  
“兜。”大蛇丸的舌头被他拉伸到一个难以想象的长度，粉嫩的尖端挑衅地摩挲着兜的脸颊，“兜，记住你是谁的人……”  
兜沉默了一下，回答，“是的，大蛇丸大人。”  
没有更多的回应，他只是认真地开拓。  
水声又大了起来。兜灵巧的手指上已经沾满了上位者的淫液，这使得他的抽插变得更加顺畅。他的手指带着一点茧子，是紧握手术刀造成的，但此时，那茧子上也浸满了淫液，情热的温度几乎将它软化。  
手指不经意间滑过那一点凸起，引起上位者剧烈的痉挛，死咬在口中的呻吟也不禁泄了出来。  
“嗯哈……兜……”  
“大蛇丸大人。”  
不需要更多的命令，兜一边碾过那一点凸起，一边用大拇指逗弄着花穴外的花蕊。  
超过极限的快感使大蛇丸不自主地张开了嘴，修长的脖子努力伸展着，是要逃脱又逃不脱的样子。白嫩的大腿，紧绷着肌肉，露出青色的血管，血管之内，火热的鲜血带着汹涌的快感涌上头顶。  
“嗯唔……啊……啊哈……”  
长久的快感使他沦陷，大蛇丸难耐的呻吟在嘶哑低沉的统治者与娇小羞嫩的女孩之间来回切换，但他显然对此一无所知，理智已经远离了他。  
小腹一个紧缩，随即花穴紧紧地绞住兜的手指，臀部和背部的肌肉都紧绷起来，在炽热的空气中形成了一个美妙的弧度。  
“嗯……”一声尖锐的吐息，花穴绽开了。  
大蛇丸闭上眼睛，感受着这一刻。身体肌肉还在不由自主地痉挛着，花穴中，炽热的液体从甬道内慢慢地流出，灼得甬道也是火热火燎的。身体仿佛从水里拎出来一样，又软又腻。  
兜的手指抽出去的时候，大蛇丸又忍不住轻吟了一声。  
兜跪在地上，目光直视地面，不再出一声。  
不知道过了多久，或许只是一瞬间，大蛇丸从高潮的余韵中跳脱出来。  
他睁开眼睛。  
而后，他看到了，另一只眼睛。  
一只，他绝对不会忘记的眼睛，一只，他渴望已久的眼睛。  
他看到对方眼中的震惊，愤怒，讥讽……  
但同时，一模一样的情感也从他的内心翻涌上来，震惊，愤怒，讥讽……  
他一把抓住了兜的白发，将自己的下体喂到兜的嘴边。  
“大蛇丸大人，不应期还没过……”  
“闭嘴！”一声嘶哑的怒吼，说出口，也只是一声哑炮。  
“是的，大蛇丸大人。”兜伸出舌头，顺从地亲吻着大蛇丸的花蕊。  
没有快感，只有痛，兜的舌头像是有倒刺一样，拉的大蛇丸生疼，这是高潮后的不应期。  
但，是的，这就是他愤怒的原因。  
猎人变成猎物，猫仔变成狼崽。宇智波佐助的眼睛中的轻蔑，让他想起宇智波鼬，想起那双完美的眼睛和眼睛中的不屑，想起他是怎么被三代目愚弄而变成这幅虚弱的样子，想起失败。  
“嗯哈……唔噢……嗯……兜……”  
他大声的发出呻吟，声音充斥着整个房间。  
他敢肯定，佐助也听到了他的声音。透过木门，他能看到，佐助握起的拳头，佐助沸腾的血液，佐助上涌的愤怒和压抑的理智。  
十秒钟，当十秒后，佐助还没有破门而入，大蛇丸就知道，他赢了。  
他该为佐助惊人的意志力鼓掌。  
外面的蜡烛，“嗖”地一下灭了。宇智波佐助，他伸出了爪子，但也只有这样无声的反击。  
大蛇丸笑了，他还是那个猎人，猎物也还是那个猎物，猫仔永远是猫仔，即使长出了爪子，它也不会变成狼崽。  
大蛇丸的怒火被释放，取之而来的，是一种极致的愉悦，这愉悦比高潮更好。只要他的统治还在，愉悦感就不会消失。  
又过了一分钟，或者两分钟，门缝间，那只血红的眼睛消失了。  
随之而来的是那人离开的步伐，他过来的时候，没人听到他的步子，走的时候却踩得极重，连不是忍者的普通人也不会踩得这么重。  
兜后知后觉地感受到了什么，迷茫地抬起头来。  
“继续……呵呵……继续……”  
大蛇丸只是这样笑着。


End file.
